Kathleen Norris (poet)
Kathleen Norris (born July 27, 1947) is a best-selling American poet and essayist.Kathleen Norris, Steven Barclay Agency http://community.tncc.edu/faculty/longt/e273/kathleen_norris.htm Life Norris was born in Washington, D.C. Her parents, John Norris and Lois Totten, took her as a child to Hawaii, where she graduated from Punahou Preparatory School in 1965. Like another graduate of the same school, President Barack Obama (class of 1979),Barack Obama, Dreams from My Father: A story of race and inheritance, Times Books, 1995. Print? she reminiscences about a sense of alienation felt during the formative teen years.Kathleen Norris, Acedia and Me: A Marriage, Monks, and A Writer's Life, Riverhead Books, 2008, pp.7-9. After graduating from Bennington College in Vermont in 1969, Norris became arts administrator of the Academy of American Poets, and published her debut book of poetry 2 years later.Kathleen Norris, Falling Off, Big Table Publishing Company, 1971. In 1974 she inherited her grandparents' farm in Lemmon, South Dakota, moved there with her husband, David Dwyer, joined Spencer Memorial Presbyterian church, and discovered the spirituality of the Great Plains.Kathleen Norris, Dakota: A Spiritual Geography, 1993. She entered a new, non-fictional phase in her literary career after becoming a Benedictine oblate at Assumption Abbey Richardton ND in 1986, and spending extended periods at Saint John's Abbey in Collegeville, Minnesota.Kathleen Norris, The Cloister Walk, Riverhead Books, 1996. Since the death of her husband in 2003, Norris has transferred her place of residence to Hawaii, though continuing to do lecture tours on the mainland. Publications Poetry *''Falling Off''. Chicago: Big Table, 1971. *''The Middle of the World''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1981. *''The Year of Common Things: Poems''. Denver, CO: Wayland Presss, 1988. *''Little Girls in Church''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1995. *''Journey: New and selected poems, 1969-1999''. Pittburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2001. Non-Fiction *''Dakota: A spiritual geography''. New York: Ticknor & Fields, 1993. *''The Cloister Walk''. New York: Riverhead Books, 1996. *''The Quotidian Mysteries: Laundry, liturgy and "women's work". New York: Paulist Press, 1998. *''Meditations on Mary. New York: Viking Studio, 1999. *''Amazing Grace: A vocabulary of faith''. New York: Riverhead Books, 1998. *''The Virgin of Bennington''. New York: Riverhead Books, 2001. *''The Holy Twins: Benedict and Scholastica''. New York: Putnam, 2001. *''Acedia and Me: Marriage, monks, and a writer's life''. New York: Riverhead Books, 2008 **published in UK as The Noonday Demon: A modern woman's struggle with soulweariness. Oxford, UK: Lion, 2009. *''40-Day Journey with Katherine Norris'' (edited by Kathryn Haueisen). Minneapolis, MN: Augsburg Books, 2008. *''Embracing a Life of Meaning: Kathleen Norris on discovering what matters'' (with Tim Scorer). Denver, CO : Morehouse Education Resources, 2012. Edited *''The Psalms'' (with commentary by Norris). New York: Riverhead Books (Sacred Text series), 2007. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Kathleen Norris 1947, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 28, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Kathleen Norris b. 1947 at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *Kathleen Norris at Amazon.com * ;Audio / video *Kathleen Norris at YouTube ;About *A Spiritual Walk with Kathleen Norris, interview, 2008 *Interview with Kathleen Norris, 2011 Category:1947 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Bennington College alumni Category:Punahou School alumni Category:Christian mystics Category:Christian writers Category:American religious writers Category:American spiritual writers Category:Writers from Washington, D.C. Category:Writers from Hawaii Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:Christian poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets